


Friday the 13th

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, and i need to chill out, burr is very trans, but every time i will ever write ham shit burr will be trans, it's not really mentioned, just finished this really stressful test, just writing this calmed me down considerably, self-indulgent garbage, sorry i don't make the rules that's just how it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entire thoughts while writing this: what if modern au Burr's really superstitious and Ham is just wondering why his bf's on edge all day? Anyway, it's Friday the 13th and I'm bored af</p>
<p>my name is hamburrs but i haven't actually written any hamburr yet, so here we are.</p>
<p>self-indulgent gay stress relief garbage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday the 13th

It was Friday the 13th.

 

It was Friday the 13th, and Hamilton’s boyfriend was on edge. 

 

Hamilton wasn’t really sure why, but it couldn’t have anything to do with the date. No one believes in those urban legends anyway! They had finished up classes for the day, and were sitting on Burr’s dorm room couch. Hamilton was pressed up against his boyfriend’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Comforting, but ultimately too fast for Hamilton’s taste.

 

“Are you okay?” Hamilton mumbled. Burr stroked his hair reassuringly. 

 

“I’ve been saying I’m fine all day. God, Alex, could you worry _any_ more?”

 

Hamilton pressed himself closer to Burr, nuzzling into his chest. Burr pressed his lips to Hamilton’s forehead. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Hamilton could hear Burr’s heart rate slow to normal. 

 

“So, are you really okay?” Hamilton asked once more. Burr shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, something just feels… off today.” Burr admits. Hamilton looked up. 

 

“The truth comes out!” He whispered, grinning. Burr scowls. Hamilton reaches up and peppers his face with kisses, making Burr smile. He rested his head on Burr’s chest again, and sighed happily. Burr squeezed Hamilton closer and smiled. 

 

It was Friday the 13th.

  
It was Friday the 13th, and Hamilton fell asleep to the even, pounding rhythm of his boyfriend’s heartbeat. 


End file.
